This invention relates to a new and improved massaging device having a series of balls mounted in a carrier.
It is well known that a massaging effect can be obtained by moving a series or group of balls relative to parts of a user's body. Examples of prior art devices of that type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,895,469; 3,060,928; 3,081,768; 3,542,016; 4,169,466; 4,374,519; 4,577,625; and 4,603,688.
So far as is known, the approach of the prior art devices has been to provide basically hard, non-yielding balls in such devices, except for the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,519. That device mounts the yieldable balls on shafts which restrict the movements and compressibility of the bals as compared to balls mounted for free rotation in all directions in a carrier.